


Damn Fancy Pens

by The_Twister



Series: Stray Stories [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Gavin has a weird thing about pens and Ryan solves his problem.





	Damn Fancy Pens

Gavin had been ansty ever since he stepped into the office of the principal. The man was terrifying and all Gavin was doing was sitting there; waiting. He drummed his fingers against the desk but a look was thrown his face which caused him to flinch. He ran his hands nervously through his sandy brown locks and the principal finally thought to give him attention.

“Do you know why you're here, Mr. Free?” The man inquired and Gavin’s mind went blank.

He stared at the man and noted his brown hair was combed back. The glasses resting on the edge of his nose. Gavin sucked a breath in as he noticed just how blue the other's eyes were. How'd he never notice them before? 

“I-I...” He stuttered on his words then clamped his mouth shut when Ryan put a hand up to silence him.

“For posting a slo mo video of one of your classmates getting a swirlie.” Ryan told him and turned his laptop around to show Gavin his own video that he had posted up on YouTube.

“Bullocks...” Gavin muttered and slouched in his chair. His arms going to be crossed over his chest.

“You even got my adoptive son to join in.” Ryan hissed and Gavin swore the man was more mad about that then the video. “I'm calling Geoff and Jack in.” Ryan spat Gavin’s parental names to him causing the lad to sit up in his seat.

“No! You can't! It was all in good fun!” Gavin squawked. “J-Jeremy gave us permission!” 

Well, he kind of gave his constant after Michael threatened to pull his pants down then he began to finger him. A finger was in the other and Jeremy protested against Michael but his boi had been relentless.

Jeremy only gave in after Michael made him cum. A light chuckle escaped and Gavin got his phantom going.

“Then why did Jeremy come to a counselor stating that you both bullied him?” Ryan growled out his question and Gavin sat in his seat frozen. 

He couldn't rat Michael out. No, that'd be against their code: Never rat each other out. Well, the video kind of got Gavin in trouble but it seemed Michael was in more trouble. The principal was his dad after all.

“I-I barely did anything, Mr. Haywood.” after Gavin had finally found his voice he cursed when he stumbled on his words. He didn't want to look weak in front of Michael's dad. Hell, he knew why Michael never invited him over. Mr. Haywood scared the literal shit out of him.

“I know, Mr. Free. I just want to know how you convinced Jeremy to join in. I want more details than this video can tell me.” Ryan waved his hand to his computer as he gestured. “So, please enlighten me.” 

Gavin swallowed thickly and then he shook his head. A heavy tired sigh left Ryan as the man sat up straight in his chair. “This would be easier for the both of us if you admitted to things, Gavin.” Ryan's voice was soft and Gavin cursed at the shiver that ran up his back.

“Will you talk?” Ryan asked after a few beats of silence and Gavin shook his head. “Fine, maybe being in here with your boi will make you talk.” Ryan began to do things around his desk when Gavin’s gaze fell onto a pen atop a stack of papers.

The tip reminded Gavin of olden times as his nimble fingers reached out and snatched it. He saw the lid was also with the pen so he capped it then put it in his pocket. 

Mr. Haywood had just finished on the phone and he gave Gavin his attention again. “Michael is on his way. I think you should talk more if you don't want to be in as much trouble as he will be. So, will you talk?” He asked Gavin as he folded his hands onto of his desk.

A quick shake of his head made the principal sigh and Ryan turned his back to him. It was an awkward silence but Gavin didn't really mind. His hands kept rubbing at his hips with his fingers brushing over the shape of the pen.

Stealing things from teachers or office people always sent a thrill through Gavin. It was the only real reason that Gavin joined Michael in his bullying activities. He'd get called into the office for putting a slo mo video up and Michael would also since he was the one who did everything.

Gavin always discussed with Michael beforehand though. He made sure his boi was alright with getting in trouble then the plan would go underway.

The door opened and a curly haired brunette plopped down into the next to Gavin. “Hey, how's it going boi?” Michael asked as he ignored the principal's glare and brought his attention to Gavin.

“Dandy.” Gavin huffed and went to cross his arms over his chest.

“Michael, I've come to the conclusion that you and Gavin need some time apart.” Mr. Haywood started. He put a hand up as Michael tried to protest. “You're both in the same grade and classes. Gavin is way ahead while, Michael, you're behind. I'm going to say it's because of your antics and friendship.” Mr. Haywood continued on. “So, I'm making the final decision to separate you two.” He finally finished.

Michael fumed in his seat. “Fuck you, old man. Gav and I are bois. You can't fucking separate us!” Michael hissed as he was finally free to speak. “Gavin and I will keep doing our shit. You can't stop us!” Michael stood up in his rage but all Mr. Haywood did was chuckle.

“You underestimate my power, Mr. Jones.” Mr. Haywood smirked.

At that moment Geoff and Jack entered. Jack was talking to Geoff in a hushed manner but stopped once they stepped through. “Ryan.” Geoff said stiffly.

“Geoff and Jack, so nice to finally see you again.” Ryan smiled and he noticed Gavin sink lower in his seat. “Your son has been involved in some misdemeanors.” Ryan said absently.

“Filming a swirlie in slow motion is not a misdemeanor!” Gavin squawked. 

“Oh Gavin...” Jack sighed as he went over to squeeze his shoulder. “We are sorry about the trouble.” Jack mumbled an apology.

Ryan eyed the other man then smiled. “No need to apologize to me. Gavin and Michael should apologize to Jeremy. They put him through some pretty hefty trauma.” Ryan hummed. “Or you could take up my suggestion I gave you two the last time we met.” Ryan glared at them.

“We have thought it out.” Geoff spoke up this time and went to stand next to Jack. “Only if your offer still stands.” Geoff hissed in annoyance.

“Of course.” Ryan stated.

Michael had sat down once Jack and Geoff filed in. He listened to the conversation that was going on and he pursed his lips. What the fuck were they talking about? And why were they keeping it so hush hush? He furrowed his brows in frustration.

“What are you guys talking about?” Gavin asked confused and Geoff sighed.

“Fine, we’ll fucking homeschool him.” Geoff grumbled and both boys protested. 

“Hey! What the hell!! Gav doesn't need to be homeschooled ya bastards!” Michael yelled in his anger and stood back up.

“Calm down, Michael. You'll see him once a week at our house.” Ryan interjected into the others rage fest and Michael turned on him.

“You're a fucking asshole! You know that? Gav is perfectly happy in this school. I don't know why you'd even suggest it to them.” Michael hissed.

“You clearly don't know your boi, Michael.” Ryan told him and Michael growled. Michael then turned to Gavin in his rage but saw the other was looking down.

“Was... was this your choice, Gavvers?” Michael's voice was soft as he asked. He wanted Gavin to say no. He wanted the other lad to tell him the whole truth and nothing but that. He watched as the british lad rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“It was.” Gavin’s voice was a whisper and Michael swallowed. “Being here... I'm not used to it. I thought I could get used to public school but I can't. You've helped me so much this past year. Thanks boi but I'm sorry. I'm going back to being homeschooled.” Gavin confessed and Michael swore his heart broke.

“O-Oh... Okay.” Michael muttered and turned to his dad. “I'll leave so you can talk to them.” Michael grumbled and Ryan nodded.

Ryan watched as Michael quickly left the room then he brought his attention back to the family. “I am sorry for all the trouble you've been given this past year, Gavin. And I, as your principal, sincerely apologize for any foul behavior any of my student body used towards you. I will be seeing you on Thursdays and Fridays. Thursday at my house and Friday at yours. I look forward to working with you and your parental figures.” Ryan nodded as he stopped speaking.

Gavin nodded to him with a small smile as he went to stand. “Thank you for letting me try public school. It was a good experience but I don't think it's for me.” Gavin sighed deeply. He hated lying but he had to so he could stop Michael's scene.

Jack grabbed his shoulder and gently led him out of the office. Geoff followed behind as he muttered a few offhand comments about Ryan under his breath. He only really spoke up as they all had piled into the car.

Gavin was hugging his stuff to his chest when Geoff exploded.

“That prick! He knew Gavin was happy at his school but still no. He had to make Gavin fucking lie to his best friend about how he felt. It's fucked up, Jack!” Geoff snapped.

“I know but we agreed to his terms. All of us did. And you know Gavin's teachers from this school are still willing to teach him. It's selfish of Ryan to do this,” Jack added and Geoff groaned in frustration.

“I just want our son happy!!! Is that too much to fucking ask?” Geoff hissed.

Gavin sighed and pulled his green hood over his face. He just wanted to disappear forever because of everything that was happening.

* * *

It had only been a couple of days and Gavin had already finished all the homework he was given for the week. He glanced at the time and knew it was only a matter of time before Mr. Haywood showed up to pick him up. He was always going to dread Thursdays with him. He'd be completely alone with the man in his house.

Gavin shook his head and Jack's voice filtered to upstairs. “Gav! Mr. Haywood is here to pick you up!” Jack shouted up.

“Coming!” Gavin yelled and gathered the materials that were on a piece of paper. He was glad everything could fit into a binder for him. He then rushed downstairs and saw Ryan talking to Jack.

“Well, hello Mr. Free. Are you ready?” He asked and Gavin nodded his head. “Let's go then,” Ryan motioned him to follow.

“Love you Gav. Have a good lesson,” Jack pulled him in for a hug.

“Love you too, Jack!” Gavin hugged him back.

“Behave...” Jack whispered.

“I will...” Gavin grumbled. He flushed in embarrassment when Jack kissed his cheek. “Bye...” Gavin mumbled and went to follow Ryan outside.

“Mr. Haywood what are we learning today?” Gavin asked as he climbed inside his car.

“Things about science,” he answered Gavin. “Also just call me Ryan while we're alone. I'm sure it'll be easier,” Ryan informed him.

Gavin blinked to the other name but he nodded. He knew Michael called his dad Ryan sometimes but it was only when Michael was angry with him. Gavin jolted when a hand went onto his knee.

“I know lying must have been hard. Lying to Michael especially. I appreciate your family doing this for me,” Ryan squeezed Gavin's thigh and Gavin nodded.

“Y-You're welcome, Mr. Haywood...” Gavin muttered and he felt the hand leave his thigh. He swallowed and went to shift in his seat.

“Remember you can call me Ryan. I won't get mad, promise,” Ryan assured him.

Gavin laughed nervously to that but nodded. “S-Sorry Ryan...” Gavin said as he didn't feel comfortable at all. He looked at the cup holder and saw a pen then he went wide eyed. It was like the one he had stolen in Ryan’s office but more refined.

His breath hitched to the thought of running his fingers over the craftmanship and he put his hands between his legs. He knew getting an erection in someone else's car was impolite but he couldn't help it. Fancy pens just turned him on so much.

Ryan had glanced over and then looked ahead. “Need to go to the bathroom, Mr. Free?” Ryan questioned him and Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Y-Yeah sort of,” Gavin mumbled the fib. He tried to think about wet bread or anything but he knew nothing would work when he was within touching distance of a fancy pen.

“Well, we’re almost to my house so don't worry,” Ryan informed him and Gavin laughed uneasily.

“Of course...” Gavin mumbled as he hated himself right now. The erection was not going away fast enough for him so he cleared his throat. “Ryan, do you do anything besides be a principal and tutor?” Gavin asked.

Ryan side glanced at Gavin then away. “Yes, I own my business on the side. Reason Michael mostly gets what he wants,” Ryan explained.

“What's your business?” Gavin asked curiously as he kept his hands between his legs.

“Just a computer and art store. It's open right now. I have like four employees right now and Michael goes to work when he can,” Ryan told him. “It's pretty small,” Ryan added.

Gavin nodded and saw Ryan pull into the driveway of a decent sized house. He recognized it, of course. He had been waiting outside of it before for Michael but he's never been inside. 

They came to a stop and Gavin fumbled with his seatbelt. “The bathroom is down the hall when you step in. The door before the kitchen. If you pass the kitchen and end up in the backyard then you've gone too far,” Ryan told him then got out.

Gavin nodded and he stepped out of the car then went to rush inside. Ryan had already made his way in and went somewhere but Gavin hadn't seen. He had beelined for the bathroom to relieve himself. 

He shut the door with a bit too much force. He freed his semi hard erection from his jeans then palmed himself through his underwear with a deep groan. ‘Not in another person's house. Don't you dare masturbate in Mr. Haywood’s house Gavin David Free! Don't do it!’ Gavin screamed in his mind then he shut his eyes tightly as he bent over. 

He couldn't take a cold shower since it wasn't his house and he couldn't mastuerbate. He gritted his teeth as he realized he'd have to be uncomfortable the whole time Ryan taught his lesson.

A knock on the door made Gavin squawk and Ryan chuckled from the other side. “I forgot Michael said you make bird noises sometimes.” Ryan mumbled. “The lesson will start soon. It'll be in the study upstairs. I expect you to come up there when you're done in the bathroom, Mr. Free. So hurry,” Ryan instructed.

“G-Got it, M-Mr. Haywood!” Gavin called out then sighed. He had to go out now and face the embarrassment later on instead of hiding forever.

Gavin sighed and flushed the toilet. Not like he could even go pee with his erection. He shook his head and fixed his pants so it wasn't so revealing he even had one. It was still painfully obvious to a trained eye though. He ran cold water from the faucet and splashed his face then washed his hands briefly.

Gavin then took a deep breath to prepare himself for the worst confrontation ever. So, he opened the door slowly and peeked out to see Ryan had left from in front of the door. Gavin relaxed when he saw he was in the clear so he left the bathroom after grabbing his things.

He then traveled upstairs with his stuff in hand with an occasional glance to the framed pictures. He stepped into the study after going in the wrong room once and sat at the desk that was in the middle to wait.

He got his stuff ready and pulled a pencil out of his pocket. “Thank you for waiting, Mr. Free. I was just getting your homework,” Ryan informed him. He went over to the desk and sat across from Gavin.

Ryan scooted in and their knees knocked together and Gavin laughed nervously. He sat up straighter and smiled goofily to Ryan who just shook his head. “We will start with the elements of the periodic table,” Ryan said.

Gavin nodded and began to listen to the lesson.

Ryan had gotten up in the middle to get some supplies as he left Gavin to his worksheet. It hadn't been too long but it was long enough for Gavin to notice that Ryan had been using a really fancy pen the whole time he had been teaching. It also gave Gavin enough time to snatch it and put it in his pocket. 

“Mr. Free, are you done?” Ryan asked as he walked back into the study. 

“Yes,” Gavin responded. He was fiddling with his pants a bit.

“Let me see it then so I can grade it.” Ryan held his hand out for the worksheet.

Gavin then handed it over and began his homework. Ryan hadn't taken that long to grade Gavin's paper but he did observe the boy for a while. He saw how Gavin's facial features changed from time to time and how he'd randomly chew on his pencil end sometimes. Ryan stopped observing Gavin when his thoughts wandered too far off and he looked at the desk.

Hadn't he brought his pen upstairs? 

* * *

The day was long but Gavin thanked Ryan at the end for the great lesson. Then Ryan offered Gavin a ride home because he wanted to be nice and Gavin accepted.

“Was there anything that confused you during the lesson, Mr. Free?” Ryan asked as he drove the other back home. His thoughts had been wandering ever since they got in the car together but he wasn't sure what topic he should bring up.

“No, I am just confused about something else...” Gavin confessed to Ryan. “Why do you always call me Mr. Free when I have to call you Ryan?” Gavin asked and looked over to the man. He saw his knuckles go white.

“Well, because it’s awkward to call my son’s best friend by his name when I know him by his last name. No offense to you,” Ryan assured.

“I think you should call me Gavin, though. Then we both will know we respect each other,” Gavin pointed out. He turned towards Ryan slightly. “That alright, Ryan?” He asked.

Ryan wanted to swallow his words he wanted to say no but instead he nodded to the other. “O-Of course Gavin...” Ryan mumbled and glanced to Gavin briefly to see his wide smile. He looked back to the road and saw Gavin’s place. “Well, I will see you tomorrow then,” Ryan told him as he pulled to the curb.

“Of course. What time should I expect you?” Gavin asked and Ryan noticed he was getting awfully close to him.

His thoughts began to get muddled as he noticed just how soft Gavin’s hair looked and just how tan he was.”Uh... About the same time I picked you up today...” Ryan trailed off at the end as he made eye contact with Gavin. He never noticed the other had green eyes before and he leaned back since he decided being that close was bad. “Well, see you tomorrow,” Ryan mumbled.

Gavin smiled to Ryan’s reaction and pocketed the pen that was in the cup holder. “Well, see you tomorrow Mr. Haywood!” Gavin waved to him then left the car to race inside after gathering his stuff.

Ryan took a deep breath before looking to see Gavin had gone inside. He let his breath go and looked down then he furrowed his brows. “Where do my damn pens keep going?” He hissed and looked at the direction that Gavin went off in then he got his phone out. He dialed his son’s number and waited for an answer.

_ What’s up dad? _

“Just wondering if you’re going to be home for dinner tonight. Are you?” Ryan asked Michael who sighed.

_ Yeah, I’ll just finish up here then head on home. I did want to see Gav though... _

“You can do that tomorrow,” Ryan pointed out. He heard Michael groan out to the thought and he chuckled some. Sometimes he had the most fun when teasing his son.

_ Because family dinners are so rare, right? _

Ryan hummed to the familiar line. “Yes, they are. I am glad that has stuck with you,” Ryan praised.

_ I’ll be home soon, dad. Bye. _

The line went dead and Ryan sighed. He had yet to train Michael into saying a proper goodbye to him. He shrugged it off this time though as he made his way back home with a certain conversation in his head.

Ryan was busy setting the table as Michael walked in. “Smells good,” Michael commented then flopped down in his chair. His arm over the back of it as he watched his dad set the rest of the table with food dishes.

“Thank you, now please go wash your hands before you start eating,” Ryan demanded. Michael sighed but got up and complied with his instructions. He only came back when he looked less greasy. “Now, that’s much better,” Ryan said. He was sitting next to the spot where Michael had chosen.

“That’s a peculiar spot to choose,” Michael observed as he sat down in his chair. He grabbed his napkin and spread it on his lap. “Did you want to say grace too, dad?” Michael joked with a chuckle.

“No, no of course not. Lets eat then I want to discuss something with you or more like ask.” Ryan said then began to serve himself. “Help yourself,” He told him.

Michael gave his dad a side glance then he went to serve himself some food. He was in the middle of cutting up his steak when Ryan made his move.

“So, about Gavin... Why does he steal my pens?” Ryan asked as he took a bite of his own cut up steak.

Michael almost slipped while cutting his meat but he managed to stay calm. “Uh what? Gav ain't like that, dad. He'd never steal,” Michael scoffed.

“Bullshit,” Ryan hissed. “My pen went missing from the school office after he was in that day he left my school. Then it went missing from the desk in my makeshift classroom upstairs. He was the only other one in there. And it is missing from my cupholder in the car now,” Ryan pointed out. “Gavin was the last person I saw all those times, Michael. It has to be him. Why would he do it?” Ryan asked.

Michael shoved some meat in his mouth as Ryan kept talking. He didn't want to out Gavin about his fetish. Hell, he didn't even want to tell his dad that Gavin was doing it. “You've probably misplaced them, old man. You have been doing that for a while now, right? Being forgetful since so much shit is on your mind,” Michael snickered. “You're just getting old,” he added.

Ryan sighed and shook his head. “I am sure Gavin has been taking my pens, Michael. If I find out in any way that you're lying to me then you'll be punished severely. You'd have to stop being friends with Gavin too,” Ryan warned.

Michael paused in eating as he heard his dad then he frowned but nodded. “Don't tell Gav I ratted him out... Please! Just promise me that, dad,” Michael begged him.

Ryan sighed deeply to that. “Fine but you better tell me the whole truth about what's going on,” Ryan warned. “Start.” He demanded.

Michael took a deep breath then set his knife and fork down. “Gav has this really weird thing about the pens. Their craftsmanship, he says, really turns him on.” Michael shrugged as he drank some of his soda he had.

“So... he has a fetish for them?” Ryan asked. 

Michael nodded to that a couple of times as he drank then he swallowed. “Yeah! That's what he called it. He hates having it though because he usually just steals fancy pens from you,” Michael shrugged again. He continued to eat then he glanced at Ryan who rose an eyebrow.

“So, he has stolen them all?” Ryan asked and Michael nodded slowly. “Because he has a fetish for them?” Ryan asked and Michael nodded again. “Where does he keep them?” Ryan asked.

“Uh... I don't know. Probably in his desk at home??” Michael shrugged more. “I really don't know, dad. I haven't spent the night at his house ever. You haven't let me, remember?” Michael hissed at him then went back to eating. “Are we done with this conversation now?” He asked him with his mouth full.

“Yes...” Ryan mumbled as he frowned some. He began to eat his food but slowly as he formulated a plan in his head.

* * *

Michael said bye to his dad in the morning as he went to school and sighed as he got his phone out. He dialed Gavin's number and waited for him to answer.

_ Hello boi! Great to hear from you!! How are you?  _

Michael winced to Gavin's squawking but he laughed to hearing the other. He had missed his voice and excitement. “I gotta tell you that I told my dad about your pen fetish...” Michael sighed. 

The other side of the line went quiet and then he heard Gavin sigh.

_ I'll hide the pens that I've stolen from your dad then.  _

Michael heard another sigh from Gavin and he chewed on his lip. “Can I see you real quick? I really miss you, Gav...” Michael mumbled. 

_ I thought we were going to stop that, Micool. You're in a happy relationship with someone else. I don't want to ruin that for you. You know that... _

Michael groaned to what Gavin said and he rubbed his face. He knew what the other said was true but he couldn't really help it. “I understand Gav. Sorry for asking. I'm sorry for telling my dad about your pen fetish. I didn't mean to. Promise,” Michael said.

_ It's fine Micool. I understand you meant no harm! So, go visit your girl! Maybe we can hang out sometime and play video games! _

Michael chuckled as he heard Gavin. “Yeah Gav! Sounds like a future plan. I'll ask my dad then. Lindsay is waiting for me. Text you later, Gav,” Michael promised and heard a squawk in response. He chuckled and hung the phone up as he let a sigh escape. He then made his way to Lindsay’s house.

* * *

Gavin was up and about after his call with Michael. He was speaking with Jack on the phone about Michael when a knock came on the door. “I'll talk to you later dad,” Gavin hung up and bounded to the door.

He opened it and was face to chest with Ryan. “Hello Gavin,” Ryan smiled to him. 

Gavin glanced up and smiled back to Ryan. “Hello Ryan! Just let me get dressed properly and we can use Jack's study! He gave us permission!” Gavin nodded. He went to leave the entryway but Ryan grabbed his hand.

“Where is that study?” Ryan asked him and Gavin blinked to the sudden contact. 

“Uh, up the stairs and past my room.” Gavin pointed out. “You can follow me. It's fine,” Gavin said.

Ryan nodded to him and let his hand go to follow. Gavin made a weird face then looked down to his hand to see Ryan left a pen in his palm. He blinked to it and looked up to Ryan.

“Why'd you hand me this?” Gavin asked. He tried to keep his voice normal but it went high pitched at a few words.

“For you to use today, of course, why else would I hand it to you?” Ryan asked as he smirked.

Gavin tried to repress his shudder but he couldn't. He then cursed and went up to his room after he heard Ryan chuckle to his misfortune. 

Gavin ran into his room and went to shut his door but Ryan kept the door open by his hand. “If you admit to me you've been stealing my pens, Gavin, then I can help you with your problem.” Ryan told him as he shoved the door open.

Gavin almost fell backwards but he caught himself. His breath hitched to the idea and he felt his face heat up. “N-No it's fine, M-Mr. Haywood. I'm not getting involved with your f-family again.” Gavin swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“Again?” Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow. “What do you mean by again?” Ryan advanced on Gavin who ran into his own desk.

Gavin hissed and gasped as Ryan pinned him there. Gavin whimpered and looked away but Ryan grabbed his chin to force him to look at him. “Answer me, Mr. Free. What do you mean by again?” Ryan asked with a hiss.

Gavin grabbed Ryan’s wrist as he looked up to him. “M-Mr. Haywood... Y-You're hurting me...” Gavin swallowed and he shrank back when Ryan growled at him. “Michael... Michael and I have been fooling around...” he admitted.

“Michael is in a relationship, Gavin. He wouldn't do that,” Ryan spat.

Gavin looked at him with tears in his eyes then away. “He started it. It was one day after he saw my videos on YouTube. He had praised me and well it went on from there...” Gavin let out a shaky breath. “I told him we had to stop... Reason he has been acting out more at school. I-I'm so sorry,” Gavin said. 

Ryan let go of Gavin's chin and he stared at him. “When is the last time you two fooled around?” Ryan asked.

Gavin's face flared up more as he thought back to it. “The night he gave Jeremy a swirlie...” He admitted.

Ryan scoffed and stood up straight. “We have a lesson to start. Get yourself straightened out and come to the study. When is one of your guardians home tonight?” Ryan asked him and Gavin blinked. 

“Uh about seven tonight. I have to make dinner at six though,” Gavin told Ryan who smirked. 

“Good, you'll get detention after class in which I'll teach you a lesson about stealing,” Ryan warned.

Gavin nodded slowly and he turned around. He squawked when Ryan slapped his ass and he looked back to see that Ryan had left the room.

Gavin swallowed and began to get dressed as his mind began to wander. That was never a good sign.

* * *

The lesson was fairly easy and only lasted about an hour. He was beating his pencil against Jack's desk as Ryan spoke since he finished his work but this made Ryan slam his hands on the desk.

“Pay attention, Mr. Free!” Ryan yelled and Gavin stood up straight after he squeaked. “Either you do the damn work or else we stop and start detention early. Your choice Mr. Free,” Ryan hissed.

“I finished my work already,” Gavin stated flatly. “Did you have homework for me to do?” Gavin asked curiously and Ryan blinked.

“Yes... Just let me get it from my car,” Ryan sighed and went to leave the study. 

Gavin released the breath he had been holding in and he hissed some as he palmed himself. His hard on from briefly touching the pen was still there and he couldn't do anything about it until Ryan left.

Gavin groaned as he palmed himself more and leaned his head on Jack's desk. He bit his lip to bite back the moan he wanted to do but he couldn't. Instead he moaned out loudly right when Ryan stepped in.

“I see you have a problem. I can help Mr. Free...” Ryan's voice went soft and Gavin felt hands on his shoulders. “Just tell me where my pens are,” Ryan said.

Gavin felt a shiver run up his back to Ryan's whisper and he swallowed. He knew the pens were close because he had hidden them in secret drawer Jack had. He didn't want to tell though because he wanted to keep them. “B-Bugger off...” Gavin mumbled through gritted teeth.

Ryan glared at Gavin then grabbed a fistful of hair and forced his head back. Gavin tried so hard not to moan to the rough handling but he couldn't hold it back. His face flared up and he looked to Ryan with pleading eyes.

“You look so desperate. You know I will help if you tell me where my pens are or...” Ryan took one of his more expensive pens out of his pocket. “Did you want to have fun with a different pen in a different way?” Ryan asked. He saw Gavin eye the pen then go wide eyed.

“T-That pen...” Gavin breathed out and moaned out loudly when Ryan traced his jugular with it. 

“Yes, it's a really expensive brand. My store carries it so I buy one at each shipment we get in,” Ryan explained. He leaned down so his face was mere inches from Gavin's. “Tell me where the rest of pens are and you can make up for their prices with your body. I'd be okay with that,” Ryan cooed and he captured Gavin's lips in his own after Gavin licked his own lips.

Gavin's breath hitched when Ryan kissed him and he quickly fumbled to grab Ryan's hands. His fingers traced the frame of the pen and he moaned loudly into Ryan's mouth.

They pulled away with Gavin's lips red from Ryan's biting and his eyes were glazed over with lust. “Where are the pens, Gavin?” Ryan asked as he was breathing a bit heavier but not panting like Gavin was.

Gavin glanced to the desk then to Ryan. “In a drawer of Jack's desk...” Gavin confessed as he bit his lip. “P-Please don't take them M-Mr. Haywood!” He begged as he grabbed onto Ryan's legs.

“I won't take them. But get them out so I can see them,” Ryan instructed.

Gavin whined to the instruction but he slowly got up. He brought a key out of his pocket and went to unlock the drawer with his body over the desk.

Ryan arched a brow but looked his body over. He went to slap Gavin's ass and squeezed it. “I can see why my son wanted you. You're the perfect twink,” Ryan cooed.

“P-Please I am trying to get the pens...” Gavin muttered and moaned out as Ryan massaged his ass.

“I know that but I want to play with you. So, get the pens out as I do what I want with you,” Ryan said. He had already undone Gavin's pants and slid them down. His hands laid flat against Gavin's ass as he watched the boy was struggling.

“I-It's harder to get the pens when y-you're doing that M-Mr. Haywood...” Gavin swallowed and he moaned as Ryan slapped his ass.

“I told you to call me Ryan. Stop with Mr. Haywood,” Ryan hissed at him.

“S-Sorry Ryan...” Gavin swallowed then he squeaked once he felt cool air hit his ass. “R-Ryan!” He squeaked and Ryan pinned him down by his hips.

“Stay calm and get those damn pens, Gavin,” Ryan demanded.

Gavin whimpered as he tried to move forward but his erection made contact with the desk. He moaned to the minimal contact and he gasped when Ryan pulled him up. His hand had gone around Gavin's neck as his other hand kept Gavin's hips from rutting against the desk.

“Oh Gavin, you're having so much trouble. Let me help you,” Ryan purred. He moved Gavin before going to carry him to the other side of the desk. “Which drawer?” Ryan asked.

Gavin pointed to the top one that had a keyhole and he was let down. He gasped as he felt Ryan's hand run over his balls then his asshole. “H-Hey!!” Gavin squawked.

Ryan chuckled to the reaction and he winked to Gavin who whimpered. Gavin then turned around and got the drawer open to reveal the many pens he had stolen from Ryan who was kneading his ass. Gavin squirmed under his hands and he moaned lowly.

“Nice haul you got there from me,” Ryan praised. “You're sure proud of yourself, huh?” Ryan asked and pushed Gavin down against the desk.

Gavin groaned as he felt Ryan pin his wrists behind his back. “Y-Yes because you never suspected me until now...” Gavin swallowed then gasped as he felt a finger slowly press into him but dry.

“Let me get that ego of yours to go down,” Ryan said. He went to try and get more of his finger inside of Gavin but the other squirmed away. “You want this, Gavin. Why aren't you taking it?” Ryan asked as he neared his opening again but Gavin squirmed away again.

“G-Get lube!” Gavin demanded and Ryan blinked. “T-There is some in my room in my night stand... I'll stay here,” Gavin said.

Ryan scoffed but complied and he went to Gavin's room. He opened the drawer and saw his pen from his car in there and the lube next to it. He grabbed it then went to Gavin with the lube and the pen. He saw Gavin was leaned over the desk still with his hands gripping the other side. He admired the view and then walked up to Gavin.

“You missed a pen.” Ryan showed Gavin the pen he had found and he heard him whimper. “Embarrassed?” Ryan asked and Gavin looked away at that. “Are you embarrassed because you recently masturbated with this pen? It's clean well but I could tell,” Ryan said. He went over to Gavin and he grabbed his hair to force his head back. “Admit it, Gavin.” Ryan hissed.

“Y-Yes I recently masturbated with i-it...” Gavin admitted. He glanced down to see Ryan's tented pants then up to him. “A-Am I making you hard, Ryan?” Gavin asked and swallowed.

Ryan glanced down then to Gavin. “Of course you are. You always had an effect on me.” Ryan told him as he shifted. “Here stand and let's sit...” Ryan instructed.

Gavin nodded slowly and he stood fully. His cock erect still as he was guided to Ryan who pulled him close. “R-Ryan...” Gavin moaned as he felt a hand wrap around his cock. The coolness of the lube on Ryan's hand warmed up pretty quick as Ryan pumped his cock.

“I always thought you were so pretty. And knowing you have a fetish for my pens is even better. I can use them against you as long as I want,” Ryan purred. He went to let a lubed finger slowly slide into Gavin who moaned out. “I'll fuck you until you can't walk, Gavin. Shower you with small gifts you deserve and use your body as if you didn't own it anymore. I'll mark you up so much that my son will never ask to fuck you again because you'll have me. And his cock won't fulfill you like mine does,” Ryan whispered in his ear.

Gavin moaned lowly as be felt Ryan's fingers stretch him out. The dirty talk was turning him on even more and he had to admit that being Ryan's fucktoy was going to be fantastic. “Fuck me please. Fuck me hard, R-Ryan...” Gavin begged as he was panting.

Ryan smirked as he curled his fingers inside of Gavin who moaned out his name. “I'll be happy to fuck you Gavin. But say it,” Ryan hissed as he hit Gavin's bundle of nerves that made him scream Ryan's name.

“S-Say what?” Gavin managed as he was panting heavily. 

“Say you're mine and only mine. Also that my cock feels so good inside of you.” Ryan told him sternly as he thrust his fingers back into that bundle of nerves.

Gavin moaned out loudly in pleasure again as he felt Ryan's fingers leave him. He groaned to the loss but licked his lips to say what he had to. “I am y-yours. Only yours,” Gavin said. He gasped when Ryan's cock tip slipped in easily then he moaned to the feeling of being so filled.

“Say it...” Ryan whispered and Gavin almost came right then.

“Y-Your cock feels so good inside of me. S-So much better t-than Michael's... S-So much better...” Gavin admitted with a groan.

Ryan smirked to what Gavin admitted and he began to fuck him. “I'm glad because that means you'll never go back to him!” Ryan thrust hard to make Gavin cry out as he came over Jack's desk and his chest.

Gavin panted heavily as Ryan paused in thrusting. “S-Sorry didn't me-” Ryan cut him off by moving him to lay in his mess on the desk. Ryan then began to thrust into him hard as he was holding onto Gavin's hips. “R-Ryan!” Gavin squawked out as Ryan kept thrusting into him.

“Scream my name Gavin. Scream it...” Ryan moaned as he kept his bruising pace up.

It had only taken a few more thrusts to get Gavin screaming Ryan's name. Ryan's thrusts became more erratic and he came inside of Gavin with a long groan. He pulled out and cleaned himself off before putting himself back in order.

Gavin was laying on the desk panting as he was dazed. He was drained and felt like doing nothing for the rest of the day. “You have to make dinner soon, Gavin,” Ryan warned.

Gavin groaned and put his head against his dad's desk. He then remembered his mess and peeled himself off the desk. “R-Ryan...” he mumbled and looked to see Ryan had come back in with a washcloth.

“I'll clean up the mess and you clean yourself up then go make dinner. I'll still be here when you finish up. Don't worry,” Ryan assured him.

Gavin nodded and left the room in a hurry. He felt Ryan's seed slowly leaking out of him as he went into the shower after grabbing some clothes and he sighed in content. Maybe being with Ryan wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Ryan had been true to his word. Once Gavin had gotten out of the shower then he was face to chest with him. “Is everything cleaned up?” Gavin asked as he looked up to Ryan who nodded.

“I have to speak to whoever comes home first for you though.” Ryan told him as he pulled Gavin close. He smiled to his blush.

“Oh, why is that?” Gavin asked as he went to push away but Ryan kept him close. He began to kiss Gavin's neck and he marked it with a giant mark.

“About you doing chores around my house to make up for stealing my pens,” Ryan said. He nibbled on Gavin's earlobe which caused Gavin to melt into him. “Wouldn't you like that? My cock would be filling you up whenever I felt like it.” Ryan cooed to Gavin. He kissed him on the lips and Gavin kissed back.

“I'd love that,” Gavin purred.

“Of course you would,” Ryan laughed. He pulled away from Gavin. “I can help you with dinner if you'd like.” Ryan told him and Gavin nodded.

They traveled down the stairs together but with Gavin in front. Ryan admired the view and hummed some as he imagined Gavin bent over the desk again. “You are so tempting,” Ryan told him.

Gavin chuckled as he smiled back to Ryan then he winked. “Only for you love!” He said then squawked as Ryan picked him up and ran down the stairs with him.

“Good, you should only reveal this side to me from now on. Besides I have all your pens with me,” Ryan said.

“Wot?! Do you really?” Gavin asked with a whine.

“Of course! They were mine in the first place, Gavin!” Ryan chuckled.

Gavin groaned then blinked as he was set down on the counter in the kitchen. He saw Ryan glance to the clock and he saw the fancy pen trail up his thigh. He shuddered to the feel and he melted right away.

“Let's have some more fun,” Ryan purred. Gavin whimpered but kissed him back as Ryan kissed him.

“Damn your fancy pens...” Gavin said then moaned out. The pen was now tracing the outline of his erection through his sweats.

“But you love it.”

“Bugger off!” Gavin moaned loudly as the pen was gently pressed into his tip.

“I won't though. Just relax and enjoy it.” Ryan told him as he pulled him into another kiss.

  
Gavin moaned out Ryan's name as he succumbed to the feeling of the pen. He really hated his fetish sometimes but he was glad for it too. Because if it wasn't for the damn fancy pens then he wouldn't be fucking the most amazing man ever.


End file.
